


All Things Come To Pass

by realmajyyks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmajyyks/pseuds/realmajyyks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damara's alone in her own dream bubble, merely biding the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Come To Pass

Time was never too fast or too slow. It could not be affected by any outside force and yet, Damara felt as though it were crawling at a shelled creatures pace.

Sprawled out in the middle of a forest green field, the Far Eastern trolls glassy eyes stared up into the stormy nights sky. She did not feel wonder or awe at the sight. No stirring in her breast at it’s simple majesty.

Defiantly, she glared at the gathering gloom, refusing to move an inch. It seemed as if everything she did these days was in defiance to something. Be it her people or even the puffy clouds that lurked above her.

The drugs had started out as an escape. The only way to break free of inner turmoil and the self-deprecating thoughts that crowded through her brain. Now they were another coat of armor covering the icy shell of her blood pusher. No one could break through. No damage would ever be felt again. 

A heavy arm lifted the blunt to her mouth once more and scarlet lips wrapped around it to toke slowly. The smoke swirled in her lungs while she held it in, savoring the sensation. Upon exhaling, she studied the new cloud she’d released into the sky with a certain detachment from reality. 

This was how she lived now. If you could call it living. She was too broken to give a fuck and too apathetic to burn it all to the ground, though if she were lucky, someday he would come along to do that for her. Yes, all things would come to pass in time.


End file.
